sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Zentropy Partners
Zentropy Partners is the defunct name for an existing global internet professional services company headquartered in Los Angeles, CA. The company was co-founded by Patrick BradleyPomerantz, Dorothy. Attention Deficit Television. "Forbes". November 29, 2004. Accessed April 25, 2011.Patrick Bradley . "Venture Beat Profiles". August 15, 2010. Accessed April 25, 2011. and Ryan Magnussen in 1995 with the aim of becoming the global provider of Internet services.Cirillo, R. From Rags To E-Riches. VARBusiness. CMP Publications. Vol.16, Part 3. Pp.57-60. 1999. For the next several years Zentropy gained recognition for excellence in interactive web-page design, notably developing the "Nesquik pan-European Strategy" which would serve as a model for child-oriented website design in the UK.Donnelly, Daniel. WWW design: Flash, the best Web sites from around the world. Rockport Publishers. Pp. 74-75. 2002. The company expanded and established as many as 47 offices worldwide with locations in the USA, Europe, and Australia.About Us. Zentropy Partners. 2002. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. By the early 2000s, Zentopy Partners was considered one of the leading website development and e-commerce agencies in Central London,Hobbs, Mike. E-Commerce Uncovered. Trotman Publishing. Pp.21 & 26. 2003. and in 2001 Zentropy Partners was named "New Media Agency of the Year" in the UK.New Media Agency Of The Year: Zentropy Partners. ELibrary.ru. 2002.Zentropy Partners Wins Marketing New Media Agency Of The Year' Award. Zentropy Partners. 20 December 2001. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. The same year, Zentropy Partners was awarded a gold Clio Award under the category of Interactive Advertising for developing a homepage for the Laramara Foundation.Clio Awards : 42nd Annual Awards Competition. Rockport Publishers. Pg.240. 2002. The name "Zentropy" is a play on the words "Zen" (the doctrine that enlightenment can be obtained through direct intuitive insight) and "Entropy" (a measure of the amount of energy in a system that is available for work). Taken together, "Zentropy" is said to represent a concept of chaos becoming order, then becoming chaos once again. Corporate history The company was founded in 1995 and was purchased by IPG when it was a fledgling Los Angeles interactive agency. Started shortly before the internet boom of the late 1990s, from 1995 to 2003, Zentropy Partners facilitated the design and development of several large name Internet sites,Case Studies. Zentropy Partners. 2002. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. as large corporations rushed to develop the online components of their organizations. Their portfolio of clients included Sprint,Воронов, Александр. Правила Игры. Мгновенное толпотворение. Kommersant-Den'gi. KDE-No.037. Pg.90. 22 September 2003. Coca-Cola, GM, Johnson & Johnson, Nestle, Unilever and Microsoft. In 2001, they were named "New Media Agency of the Year" in the UK. By 1998, Zentropy Partners had purchased and incorporated the advertising firms: Digital Café, Shandwick Interactive, and the French MDEO.Geiger, Bob. Campbell Mithun to merge - with firm it spun off in 1999. Finance & Commerce. 19 August 2010. In 1999, Zentropy Partners was purchased by the Interpublic Group of Companies (NYSE: IPG), which merged it with six of its other web companies in an attempt to create a leading digital advertising and web development and design entity. Interpublic Group operated Zentropy Partners within its McCann-Erickson WorldGroup divisionWarner, J. IPG To Unveil Zentropy. Adweek - Western Edition. 2009. as McCann-Erickson's "digital arm."Art directors Annual. Issue 84. Art Directors Club. Pg.12. 2006.Bryson, J. R. et al. Service worlds: people, organisations and technologies. Routledge. Pg.208. 2004. At this time, several offices across the world took on the Zentropy branding, giving the Zentropy Partners subsidiary an international presence. Locations included Los Angeles, London, New York, Paris, Frankfurt, Madrid, Minneapolis, Sydney, São Paulo and Warsaw. Between 2000 and 2003, Zentopy Partners gained recognition within advertising circles for excellence in website design, and it came to be considered one of the leading website development and e-commerce agencies in Central London. In 2000 Zentropy Partners won awards for or was otherwise recognized for designing websites for Northwest Airlines,Zentropy Partners Work On Behalf Of Northwest Airlines Wins Internet World Magazine's Annual Best Redesign Of Site Award. Internet World News. 5 April 2000. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. GM,Zentropy Partners' Redesign Of GM BuyPower Web Site Rated No. 1 Overall Car Buying Site By Gomez Advisors. Zentropy Partners. 14 June 2000. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. and Purina Dog Chow.Zentropy Partners Takes Home Ten Web Awards, Including Best Of Industry Award For Consumer Goods Category. Zentropy Partners. 17 November 2000. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. In October 2000 Zentropy Partners entered into partnership with iSky to develop eBusiness strategies for their Fortune 1000 clients.iSky, Zentropy Partners To Develop Customer Focused E-Business Solutions For Fortune 1000 Clients. Zentropy Partners. 18 October 2000. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. In 2001 Zentropy Partners designed websites for Purina RightBites,Ralston Purina Launches Purina RightBites Web Site. Zentropy Partners. 12 February 2001. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. Good Humor-Breyers Ice Cream,Popsicle and Zentropy Partners Win Four Awards At International Web Page Awards Show. Zentropy Partners. 14 May 2001. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. the US Navy,U.S. Navy Website Registers Quantum Leap. Zentropy Partners. 9 May 2001. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. and Unilever,Zentropy Partners Chosen As UK Digital Media Planning Agency For Unilever. Zentropy Partners. 31 October 2001. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. and it began developing Media Skins using QuickTime 5''Zentropy Partners To Showcase Media Skins Developed Using Quicktime 5 At NAB. Zentropy Partners. 23 April 2001. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. In December 2001 it was named "New Media Agency of the Year" in the UK., and it was awarded a gold Clio Award under the category of Interactive Advertising for developing a homepage for the Laramara Foundation in 2001 (previously having won the Grand Award for Best of Show at the New York Festivals 2000 International New Media Competition).Zentropy Partners/Thunder House Brazil Is Awarded Best Of Show In The New York Festivals 2000 New Media Competition. Zentropy Partners. 3 November 2000. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. In May 2001, amongst an atmosphere of decreasing earnings and profits, IPG realigned many of its subdivisions and merged McCann Relationship Marketing with Zentropy Partners.O'Guinn, Thomas C. et al. ''Advertising and integrated brand promotion. Thomson/South-Western. Pg.294. 2003. . At this time it was decided that use of the Zentropy name would be reduced and that the newly organized division would shift to operation under the name MRM Partners Worldwide. In 2002, Zentropy Partners designed websites for Reebok''Zentropy Partners Launches ReebokWomen.com. Zentropy Partners. 28 March 2002. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. and Earl Jean.Zentropy Partners Creates Innovative Site For Denim Company. Zentropy Partners. 8 April 2002. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. In 2003 Zentropy Partners shifted its marketing strategy from traditional online marketing strategies (emphasizing customer experience, trust and usability)Bart, Yakov. ''Determinants and Consequences of Trust in Online Environment . Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Pg.43. September 2002. to emerging advertising forms and began to explore flashmobs and viral marketing.Comprehensive Services. Zentropy Partners. 2002. Retrieved (via Internet Archive) 25 August 2010. In 2004 Zentropy Partners' Tourism Ireland banner campaign was recognized by One Show Interactive as one of the year's Best Interactive and New Media Advertising efforts.Baldwin, David. One Show Interactive, Vol. VII: Advertising's Best Interactive and New Media. One Club Publishing. Pg. 190. 2004. In early 2009, MRM Worldwide closed its offices at 5700 Wilshire Blvd in Los Angeles, CA. References External links *Zentropy Partners *MRM Worldwide global site *MRM London's site Category:Online companies Category:Advertising agencies of the United States Category:Interpublic Group Category:Companies based in Los Angeles